


wherever you go, whatever you do

by thimble



Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wherever you go, whatever you do

They don't kiss. They've tried it several times before, but it was never very good and they realized that the touching and hugging that came with make-out sessions were improved by leaving out the kissing part, so.

 

They don't kiss. Truth be told the things they do aren't considered _anything_ by most people, really. They sit beside each other on the bus, their thighs touching as they share earphones; sometimes their knees knock together. They share food too, occasionally from the same bento box. Sometimes the imprint of Haru's lips are still on the glass when Makoto goes to drink from it.

 

They don't hold hands often either, but if one of them turns his head to look at something the gaze of the other follows. Makoto talks most of the time while Haru punctuates his sentences with single-word replies.

 

They sleep in different places when Haru stays over. Makoto insists that Haru take the bed while he lays a mat on the floor. Haru obliges him only because he knows Makoto would lie awake the whole night worrying over whether he's comfortable.

 

They don't swim the same way, but it's still rather nice. Makoto plows the water with the urgency Haru lacks, but having Haru only an arm's length away, with just a lane divider between them, keeps him calm, keeps the nagging fear at bay. 

 

They don't kiss, not really. They're not that kind of couple and their relationship does just fine without. But sometimes Makoto can't help himself, so he presses his lips just behind Haru's ear, almost at his nape, and inhales. He doesn't say anything.

 

He pulls away a moment afterwards, trademark soft smile in place. Haru's expression doesn't change.

 

And still, it totally counts.


End file.
